9.1.5 FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED SERVICE The Flow Cytometry Shared Service (FCSS) has served investigators of the Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) for over 20 years. We offer AZCC investigators efficient and reliable flow cytometric services with high standards of quality control and productivity. We provide the knowledge and assistance necessary to design experiments, develop new assays, perform flow cytometric functions and interpret data. Our service supports the developrnent of new and innovative basic and clinicalstudies in cancer prevention, carcinogenesis, and cell and niolecular biology, and laboratory-based pre-clinical and translational drug development studies of new cancer therapies utilizing flow cytometric techniques. Flow cytometry instrumentation comprises a FACScan, FACSAria and LSR II, along wth associated software packages for data analysis and presentation. A number of methodologies are offered: cell sorting, cell cycle/ploidy analysis, multi^fluorochrome immunophenotyping, apoptosis/necrosis analysis, multicytokine detection in supernatants/plasma, intracellular antigen measurement, and intracelluar pH/calcium analysis. Personnel include the Director, Dr. Amanda Baker, and two expert cytometrists, one of whom also serves as facility manager. The FCSS has experienced continuous growth from 2003 thru 2008, both with regard to the service itself and investigator usage. In 2004 the FCSS completed a merger with the University Arizona Research Laboratories (ARL) Cytometry Core Service. By combining administration, expertise and equipment, a premier FCSS was created for our AZCC investigators. Usage activity by AZCC program investigators has increased three-fold with the number of AZCC members using the facility increasing approximately two-fold (from 20 in 2003 to 38 in 2008). During this time period, a total of 48 peer-reviewed publications have been produced by AZCC investigators using the FCSS. Overall, the FCSS operates efficiently and effectively for our AZCC investigators with continued growth and usage.